1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery featured by a sealing structure at a connection portion of an external terminal, that is, a structure of an outside gasket.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally known, as a battery, a configuration in which a riveted terminal is fixed to a cover plate via an outer insulating/preventing plate (see, for example, JP-A-2003-157812). The outer insulating/preventing plate has a square recess formed at the outer surface thereof and a projection having a through hole at an inner surface on an opposite side thereof. A flange for the riveted terminal is held in the square recess, and further, a current collecting rivet for the riveted terminal is inserted into the through hole. The current collecting rivet is caulked via the cover plate, the insulating/preventing plate, and a current connector, to thus secure these members.
However, the conventional battery includes the outer insulating plate which is merely brought into contact with the upper surface of a flat cover but does not include any structure for restricting movement in a rotational direction. Therefore, the outer insulating plate may be positionally deviated in the rotational direction when the riveted terminal is fixed, thereby making assembly work cumbersome.